Dragon ball diamond
by gaelicSpectre
Summary: I'm trying to practice narrative writing, i'll try to improve on my skill in writing as i go, so please be patient. After a slight mishap that Quickly escalated beyond anyone's control, The gems find strangely powerful humans with tails.
1. Prologue

Bardock flew fast through the void of space, knowing he would soon die by Frieza's hand. It didn't matter much to him, he had warned his mate , Who was well on her way to find their eldest son.

He tried his best to keep his mind off his family as he fought through Frieza's ranks, "Frieza!, Come and face me! You dirty Coward!" He shouted trying to draw the tyrant's attention.

The reptile obliged, impressed with the lone saiyan's tenacity.

"We've spent so damned long under your thumb , We've been nothing but loyal to you!, and yet you pay us in our own blood!, Frieza! I'll end you!"he knocked away yet another one of frieza's pets, finally meeting the bastard face to face.

"I'll make you pay for your betrayal! I'll show you the true might of a saiyan, My people are done working for you! Frieza!" he focused energy into his palm, every ounce he had, hoping his vision was wrong.  
"Now die!" The ball of energy grew, giving off an energy signature that was alarming to all within the vicinity, many scouters burst at the power he had displayed, But it must have rivaled Dodoria's power at the very least.

He launched his projectile, And as Predicted, His energy was absorbed into the lizard's.

'so, This is it, at least she's safe...'as Frieza's grand ball of death grew closer, Bardock had one final vision, His two sons, Facing Frieza bravely.

Meanwhile, In a pod not too far off, a woman laments her lover's death, The end of the man she loved dearly, But this was not the time to focus on that, she had to find her sons.

And so, as the lone ship flew through the cold vacuum of space,

Gine wept.

Universe S-133

The young half-breed sighed in relief, the adversaries they had just barely fooled were leaving, luckily the five foes weren't all that bright.

He and his oddly colored compatriots looked as the little red ship was about to take off.

What appeared to be a small , controlled black hole was created above the ship, but whatever technology was used to make the singularity, It was malfunctioning, the hole grew wider and wider, it's intense gravity pulling the ship in, and the young boy toward it, The dark hole continued to expand, sucking his friends in one by one, by the time it had died out, Beach city was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:where's my gem?! A new world awaits.

-Mt. Paozu-

The young boy awoke, remembering what happened almost immediately, the rubies, the black hole, he wondered for a moment, how he could have survived, His closest friend had told him that that kind of gravity would suck in and crush even beams of light, and yet here he was.

Questions for later , he supposed. For now he was hungry. He sat up before realizing he was in the middle of some jungle, well, that isn't right.  
He got up, his body sore and stiff.

He clutched his stomach, noticing something missing, in mild panic he lifted his shirt and noticed his gem was missing.  
"Oh my gosh!" he shouted before hearing one of his friends.

"Steven?!, where are you?"

He looked around in slight panic "Pearl?!" He shouted back."Where are you?"

"Follow my voice Steven!"

Doing as told he searched around as one of his three maternal substitutes called out for him, soon enough finding her along with three familiar faces, all of which asleep, injured...and human?

"Guys?" he looked toward them, then pearl "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know, are you okay Steven?" of course her thoughts would go to him first.

"Yeah"He sat down taking a breath "Are Lapis and Peridot here too?" he asks, starting to calm down.

"No I haven't seen them, I'm just glad you're okay."She smiles some, patting Steven's head.

"so why's Garnet split up?" he looks at Pearl questioningly.

"Well, whatever happened, it made us human, and you know humans can't fuse."

He nods."That makes sense." he walked to the others."should I wake them up? Are they okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine." pearl says. "they're breathing, at least."

In the distance, An explosion could be heard, the other three jerked awake.

-Mt. Paozu desert.-

Lapis groaned, sitting up, mouth dry, She looked around, trying to find the noise that had woken her.

She stood up, nearly loosing her balance."ugh..." She tried to spout her wings, but couldn't, she groaned as she crouched down, her hair falling in front of her face.

It was black, that couldn't be, her hair was blue, it always had been, and then she noticed her skin tone, it was that of a human's, most notably the same as Steven's friend whom she had only ever seen once.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself as she began walking.

Elsewhere, a little boy was defending himself a fierce foe, almost mimicking him in terms of combat ability.  
"wolf fang fist!" The bandit shouted as his foot slammed into the child's cheek, before unleashing a flurry of strikes to the boy's face, the manner of which almost resembled tiger style kung-fu.

The kid crashed into stone pillars, but eventually manage to catch himself before he hit the ground, he rushed back to fight this thief.

Lapis heard this clash from not too far off, and even saw the boy fly through the air. She ran over to see exactly was going on.

As she arrived the criminal was about to use his deadly attack a second time, but as she came into his view, he froze in his tracks.

"U-uh... Gotta run" He said as he pulled a small piece of plastic from his belt ,he tossed it to the ground causing a large poof of smoke, and as that smoke cleared there was some mechanical thing, she didn't recognize what it was exactly.  
The man, red-faced as a homeworld ruby, hopped onto it and rode off.  
"huh, that happened."She raised a brow as the younger of the two combatants looks at her.  
"Um, Excuse me miss, but who are you?" He asks in a tone that reminded her of a certain someone.  
"My name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli."

The boy nods "I'm Kakarot, But my grandpa used to call me Son Goku."

-Mt. paozu-

The gems, now awake, walk to the source of the explosion, they may have not had much power anymore, but they were still going to do their best to protect humans and other life on the planet.  
They had been on their march for about an hour now.

"Ugh I hate being human! My feet are tired." Amethyst complained, she never had to deal with this when she was literally made of light.

"Amethyst, I know how you feel, but we have to see what happened, and help if necessary."

The young plump woman pouted. "Yeah, well, it's not like any of us are used to being made of squishy junk, other than Steven. Heck Ruby and Saphire didn't even come along!"

"Because they are physically younger than Steven now that they're human, they'd get tired far faster."

This only lead to amethyst groaning, pearl had a point.

Not long after, they got to the sight, young man with long, black , spiked, hair and some kind of battered armor was bleeding profusely on the ground, around him the corpses of plantlike monsters.

"What on earth?..." peal whispered as steven ran over to check on the adult.

"Hey! Pearl , amethyst!, this guy has a tail!"

AN: okay, I get the grammar might not have been too great here. But i've not had much practice with it


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Mysterious being, the saiyan lowborn :Raditz

The other two walked over , peering to see if Steven was telling the truth, humans weren't exactly known for having tails, after all.

And sure enough, their little friend was right, coiled around the unconscious boy's waist was a furry brown tail."What in the world?" pearl questions, getting closer to the boy ."Hmm, he's alive, we should treat his injuries." she vocalized toward no one in particular.

"Or , we could, you know, we could not have the guy that killed these things hang around Steven." amethyst pointed to the small plant monsters "I mean, with how many dead ones there are, he could be dangerous right?" Pearl seems to think things over for a moment, before something smacked her into a tree,Steven rushed over to his guardian in concern, A woman, also with a tail,was the attacker.

"What are you doing with my son?" the woman asked sternly, staring down the former gems.

"He's hurt!" Steven called from the groggy Pearl's side. "We were going to help him!"

The woman stared for a moment, before blushing in embarrassment "Oh my goodness i'm so sorry! I had no idea." She bowed in an almost courtly manner."But there's no need! We have some technology that can fix him up in just a couple hours, he'll be fine!" She smiles, before looking concerned. "say, there wouldn't happen to be two more of you walking around right? Children?".

Pearl looked at the strange woman suspiciously "Yes, there are, we didn't want them to get tired on the long walk , so we let them rest." the stranger seemed alarmed

"Oh my gosh! You have to find them right away! You must be from a city, This place has some of the most dangerous wildlife in the world!" This obviously, alarmed the three former gems.

"U..Uhm yes! We are from the city, thank you for telling us, we'll be on our way" Pearl nervously stated as she started running in the other direction, along with Steven and Amethyst.

"wait!" the tailed woman called out "I'll come with you, you're not all that strong, even if you do find them, the animals will still eat you alive, I'll even let you stay at our home."

"and what about your son?" Pearl asks , concerned for the boy."And also, how do you know how strong we are ?" Pearl felt she could word that better, but it didn't matter right now, something didn't feel right."

"Oh Raditz? , the animals are all too scared to even get close. besides he's been through worse beatings,"The woman put a finger to her chin. "And as for how I know how strong you are, see this thing on my face?" she pointed to the piece of metal and glass on her left eye."it's called a scouter, it can measure someone's... well let's call it a power level." She explained as best she could.

"Hmm, well whatever the case, thank you for your help" Pearl calmed down, she was feeling vulnerable, she no longer had her weapon, or durability, if she were killed, she'd be gone for good. She had every reason to feel stressed.

"It's no trouble at all! My name's Gine , by the way." The woman, Gine said as she walked past the four. "I can also trace power levels with my scouter, so if they've moved at all I can track them down."

Pearl blinked"That sounds...Useful..."More like slightly scary, the idea of a potential foe being able to measure your strength and then track you down was a nightmarish concept, though Steven seemed curious about it.

"So you can tell exactly how strong someone is?" he asked curiously, running to catch up with gine.

"That's right kiddo! The exact number , right down to the third decibel"Gine smiled at the boy's energy, being reminded of her younger son.

"What's mine?"Steven practically shouted as he ran past her, flexing his small, barely pubescent muscles.

"Four." she giggles"Well, to be more exact, 4.371." she walks past Steven, leaving the boy disappointed.

"Whaaaat?" He pouts, walking behind more slowly. "Only four? Darn."

The woman only giggles"Don't worry kid, you're only half way to human adulthood, you're actually very strong for someone your age." She crouches to his level, ruffling his hair. "you know, I could give you some training that would really toughen you up." She looks at the sky, clouds forming above them.

"Yo, what about me?" Shouts Amethyst almost obnoxiously, giving a wide grin.

"six, two more than your little friend. Just for reference, the average human has anywhere from five to ten"Gine replied, feeling the need to explain some more about power levels.

"Why do you keep referring to us as human?" A confused Pearl cuts in. "Aren't you human too?"

"Oh, no I'm not, but it is an easy mistake to make, see, i'm from a near extinct race of warriors, the saiyans"This caused Pearl to raise a brow, obviously this woman wasn't the most stable of people.

"Oh, care to tell us more about your kind?" She asked, almost condescendingly.

"Well, my people were very strong , and proud, both of these traits lead to their destruction, I'd rather not get too far into things, it's a far-fetched story as it is."The tailed woman waved the question off.

Pearl hummed, she was aware of how strange that would sound at least, and Pearl was absolutely sure if she told Gine she was from a race of sentient rocks, she'd get a funny look as well, so she dropped most of her concern and chose to believe the tailed woman.

-Mt Paozu desert, evening-

Lapis walked alongside her new companions, The strange tailed boy that reminded her of her only real friend, a blue haired girl that, frankly was pretty annoying, and a pig that gave her an uneasy feeling.

The girl told her why they were even traveling together in the first place, they were looking for seven magical balls that would summon a wish granting dragon, lapis was skeptical, but came along anyway considering she might be able to use the dragon to find Steven in the off chance they weren't delusional.

"So Lapis, I have a question."Bulma, the blue haired woman called to her out of the blue."What were you doing in the middle of the desert with no supplies?"

"Why's that matter to you?" Lapis shot back in monotone.

"Well it seems kind of like a death wish, going to a dangerous place with a dangerous guy running around without anything to eat,drink, or defend yourself with."Bulma pointed out "Unless it was your intent to die, there's no reason to do something like that." She sounded slightly worried for Lapis.

"Don't worry about it, it was a freak accident, you wouldn't get it" Lapis said shrugging, though this just gave Bulma more questions than answers. But before she could ask them , Goku cut in  
"Hey bulma? Where are we going next?"He cut in , running to catch up with Bulma.

"Goku don't be rude, i'm trying to have a conversation." The teenager grumbled at the little boy.

"Hey, don't worry about it""Lapis told Bulma "I wasn't all too interested in the first place." This seemed to make the blue haired girl upset.

"Well aren't you two birds of a feather."Bulma glares at lapis, and then sighs "But if you must know, it's a place called flame mountain." The pig, Oolong, seemed to go into a panic.

Without saying a word, Oolong started running, prompting Goku to make chase, it was only a matter of time, Goku was, after all, faster and had more stamina than the porker.

Goku brought oolong back to the group, and Bulma started interrogating the pig.

"What the hell's your deal?!" Bulma shouted, Oolong didn't even want to come on this stupid trip, but Bulma felt his transformation powers would come in handy.

"First we go into Yamcha's territory , And now we're going to try and steal from The Ox king?! There's no way you can get me to go!" Oolong shouted back.

"Ox king?" Lapis asks with raised brow, to which Oolong nods.

"They say he's a fierce monster , upwards of fifty feet in height, with an axe that could cut a house in two. Not even Goku or Yamcha could ever hope to compare to this guy! And Yamcha kicked Goku's butt before Lapis came along!" Oolong said in solemn tone.

This had Bulma worried. "M-Maybe we shouldn't go there..." she stuttered. Lapis meanwhile was the epitome of calm and collected

"You know, just because people say he's scary doesn't mean he necessarily is, he could be reasonable."

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Bulma replied with her usual bratty tone.

"A friend of mine said you shouldn't judge someone until you get to know them, and that's what we're going to do, now lead the way." Oolong and Bulma look at lapis is if she were crazy.

"She's right, and even if he is mean, I really wanna see how strong he is" Goku takes Lapis' side.

Bulma huffed, well , she couldn't get the dragon ball if she didn't go. "Fine..." she walked past lapis and Goku, in the direction her dragon radar suggested.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The ox king's mountain of flame!

Lapis sighed, unused to this heat, not to mention how often the pig tried to get a peek up her dress, this was getting tiresome.

"Are we there yet?" Lapis grumbled.

"Not for another two or three days." Bulma, Equally exhausted mumbled back at Lapis.

"You know guys, I can fly." Goku points out. "I can just take the radar are get the dragon balls without you guys being in danger."

This seemed to set Bulma off"And let you have the wish all to yourself?! No way!" She shouted at her young friend.

"And what is it exactly You're wishing for?" asks Lapis, she was actually pretty curious.

"Well..." Bulma giggles, blushing "I want a prince in shining armor to swipe me off my feet, I want the perfect boyfriend!" Bulma practically regained every ounce of energy she had lost.

"That's it? Some guy is all you want? There are plenty of men, some of which aren't half bad looking, Like that Yamcha guy that Goku was fighting." Lapis droned at the other girl.

"Oh? What do you have a crush on him or something?" Bulma turned to Lapis, with a grin.

Lapis snorted in response "Of course not." She replied casually "I mean... There are a couple people I have some interest in, "

Bulma took interest"Like who?"

Lapis scratched her chin "Well... first I guess, is a boy. Maybe around Goku's height, Someone who took me prisoner for a while, she's... strange, and I guess that's it?" Lapis replied, with only a loose collection of the definition of 'boy' given what few interactions she's had with humans.

"So, you're into girls too?" Bulma asked, that was the very first thing to come to mind. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that" she wasn't aiming to offend Lapis.

"Well, I guess I was raised to not really know a difference." Lapis gave a little chuckle "Besides, a good person is a good person, what does being a 'boy' or 'girl' have to do with it?"

"Uh, point taken I guess, to each their own." Bulma went silent, looking at the radar,as Oolong was drooling over the thought of Lapis kissing another girl.

And so, they kept traveling, unknowing of the person tailing them .

-Days later-

The group finally arrived to the mountain of fire, and thanks to Oolong's warnings , knew to sneak about as to find the ball. However, due to Goku's loudness, they were caught anyway, Just as Bulma had found the dragon ball.

Each step taken by the angry giant causing the ground to shake.

"Who dares trespass on my land?" Said the great king of the mountain, voice booming, Even the usually not so easily phased Lapis was somewhat intimidated.

Goku however , seemed excited, stepping into the open to face the Giant with a large grin.

"Hey mister, are you the axe king?" Goku asked, accidentally messing the name up.

"Uh, it's Ox king, and who's asking?" The huge man seemed to calm down at the incredibly cheery way the little boy asked the question.

"My name is Goku, do you wanna figh-" he was cut off by the Ox king

"Goku? Oh! You must be Gohan's little grandson!" The Hulking man said, just as cheerfully as when Goku asked his question.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you! Do you want to fight?" Asked The spiky haired boy with enthusiasm, as everyone else looked with abject horror.  
The Ox king started to think for a moment "Well, I guess a sparring match couldn't hurt, but I'm in kind of a pickle, see I entrusted an old witch to cast a spell that would protect my treasure hoard, next thing I know My castle and land is burning up! I sent my daughter out to find my martial arts master, who has a fan that could put the fire out. But I realized too late that she's only ten and too young to go on such a dangerous mission, even with the equipment I gave her. Now you don't have to get master Roshi, I just want my Chichi back." Bulma and Lapis step out from hiding upon realizing this supposedly ferocious Ox king was fairly reasonable.

"Well! You're in luck mister Ox king!" Bulma Called so the some twenty foot tall man could hear from his height,"Goku here can find her easy! Can't you Goku?"

Goku nods. "Sure! , I just have to borrow something from my big brother , if that's okay."

This got the old man concerned "Won't that take some time? I want Chichi back soon as possible."

Lapis stepped in. "Well, maybe if we knew what she looked like, we could find her easier?"

"We?" Bulma cut in , upset that Lapis suggested she help. "Well, unlike Goku , I-I mean, we, can't fly"

"Fly?" Asked the Ox king, only to be ignored completely

Lapis grunted "Whatever, My point still stands, we need to know what this Chichi girl looks like"

Bulma sighed and turned to the Large concerned father." Hey, I don't want to be mean or anything, but we came here looking for something, if we get your daughter back can we have it? It's fine if you say no" Bulma shouts.

Ox king starts to think again "No, But if you can put this fire out I'm more than happy to give you anything you want."

Bulma sighed, it couldn't be helped, they had to see the old pervert yet again.

She turned to Goku. "You know what to do right kid?" The boy nods, as Ox king produces a photo of his actually very cute offspring.

Goku Takes the pictures and flies off.

Yamcha looked on in fear, Thinking back to something that happened earlier on in the day

He knocked out the ox king's daughter...If the big brute found out. He would be a goner.

Yamcha hurried to his hover bike, going to look for the child he had given a concussion to.

A/N:i knoiw this chapter wasn't too great. I'm just going to sort of skim through the dragon ball ark since the Cgs and others don't have much of an impact yet.


End file.
